Ushio
Native to a distant land who washed ashore on Artolian soil as a child after his ship was lost to a storm at sea. There he was rescued by the court archimagus Cennair, who had merely gone to survey the area. Relations did not at that time exist between Artolia and the Yamato, and so there was no way to return Ushio to his homeland. Sir Cennair successfully convinced all involved that the boy's welfare would best be served if he himself were to raise him, and so it came to pass. On reaching his fifteenth year, per Yamato tradtion, Ushio left Sir Cennair's ward to set forth on a swordwalk. Personality Ushio is easily angered because he's very hot-headed. His bonus profile entry in the Seraphic Gate states he is very forgetful, especially of the names of people he recently meets. Background Many years prior, Ushio was found washed ashore by Sir Cennair after his ship was destoryed during a storm. He was able to live the life of a noble until he reached the age of 15 where departed on a journey to hone his skills, a tradition to the Yamato men. Wylfred encounters Ushio at Market Marteigh wanting to partake in slaying an invading group of monster for his on leisure. After the task is complete, they journey together where they run into a group of monsters attacking Rosea. after saving her, she explains that she was entrusted with a letter from Margrave Roienbourg and was asked to deliver it to Prince Kristoff. Ushio realizes who she is, he accuses her of killing Sir Cennair. Rosea tries to dissuade him from seeking revenge, but he remains unconvinced. She is able to convince Wylfred and Ushio of her innocence after helping them defeat a group of monsters blocking the Artolian Pass. After Rosea bids them farewell, she is confonted by Lieselotte who asks her to relinquish Roienbourg’s letter. However, she refuses to give it up and a fight between them ensues when Ushio starts accusing Lieselotte of murdering his master. In the aftermath of the battle, Lieselotte feigns her injuries and tricks Rosea into praying for her. Without warning, she sets the Saintess on fire along with the letter that she was carrying. Not content in watching Rosea suffer, she continues to taunt her rival without remorse. Enraged by this deception, the Saintess rises up and in sheer hypocrisy of what she lectured to Ushio about earlier, stabs Lieselotte in the back. Lieselotte is then struck down by an enraged Ushio and dies instantly. Ashamed for giving into her vengeance and anger, Rosea warns Wylfred and Ushio not to be consumed by their personal hatred before succumbing to her injuries. Though her death may be considered a loss, she did not completely die in vain as Ushio finally realized the error of his ways and has given up on seeking revenge, despite having already stricken down the person he assumed was the true murderer of Cennair. Battle Ushio is of the samurai class, which gives him the wide movement range of five but a limited attack range of one. Samurai use Katana as their weapon and can equip Cloaks, Gauntlets, and Greaves but are unable to equip head gear of any kind. Samurai are the only class that can learn the Virtuosity Technique and it is already learned in Story Mode. Attacks *'Flashblade' - Staggering blow that sets the air aflame. :一閃/Issen [Flash] :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 9x2hit *'Steelwing' - Lifting slash of a bird taking flight. Launches the enemy upward. :飛燕/Hien [Swallow in flight] :Hits: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 14 *'Shadowslash' - Light-speed assault invisible to the naked eye. Cannot be blocked. :残影/Zan'ei [Remnants] Hits: 5x3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 15 Soul Crush "Your fate rests on the edge of my blade. Finishing Strike! Giant Slayer!" *'Giant Slayer' :鬼切りの太刀/Onikirino Tachi :Hits: 10 :Attack Gauge Boost: (3x9hit)+18 Sacrifice *'Hod's Smiting' - Renders all allies' normal attacks critical. :ヘズの一撃/Hod no Ichigeki :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 3 Trivia *'Truthade Profile:' :Castaway samurai taken in by Sir Cennair. His upbringing rendered him familiar with social graces, but his memory has never been able to keep pace. Three paces, to be precise - the number it takes him to forget the name of whomever he has just met. He commonly refers to Wylfred as "you," "guy," and "you, the guy with the pigtails." :Rosea and Lieselotte's feud was the first he'd ever witnessed between women, and it left him a bit wary of entering a relationship. Ever. *Ushio means'' "Tide", "Salt Water" and "Opportunity" ''in Japanese which is befitting of his origins that he was washed ashore to Artolia. *Recruiting Ushio forgoes the recruitment of Lieselotte or Rosea and Duwain. *Recruiting Ushio yields the greatest amount of character recruitment options. *Ushio is the sole member of the Samurai class of Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. *Ushio is the only character that learns Virtuosity. *Ushio is the only samurai in the Valkyrie Profile Series with translated attack names rather than Romanized Japanese names in the NA and PAL version of Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. *Ushio shares the same voice actor as Arngrim in the Japanese version. His voice actor has also played a character in every entry in the Star Ocean franchise, another series by tri-Ace. Gallery ushio.jpg|Ushio's official artwork Ushio.png|Ushio concept art Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Male Category:Samurai